


A Shoulder To Lay On

by Sehun_x_Baek



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2020-12-31 07:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21108740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sehun_x_Baek/pseuds/Sehun_x_Baek
Summary: Every Monday, Wednesday and Friday, Baekhyun has to deal with the cute college student who falls asleep on his shoulder while riding the bus that takes him home after work. (Prompt no. 156 for the North Wind and the Sun, a Sebaek fic fest.)





	A Shoulder To Lay On

**Monday, 5:25 PM**  
  
  
Baekhyun swiped his T-Card at the entrance of the bus before finding a place to sit amongst the numerous other passengers already seated on board. It was a mechanical procedure, the monotony of his daily schedule hardwired into his muscle memory like gears of a clock. It wasn’t until Baekhyun sat down that he was finally able to unwind. Letting out a sigh, Baekhyun rolled his head to each side to try and crack his neck, releasing the built up tension from his long day at work. 

The bus started with a jolt, some of the passengers rocked by the sudden movement and almost dropping their personal belongings. A few of them cursed quietly at the driver’s lack of consideration. Baekhyun hoped this driver wasn’t one of the ones who liked to ride the brake the entire ride as well.

Ignoring his surroundings, Baekhyun began to look through his emails on his phone, along with a few texts from his family and friends. Getting lost in them for a while, he didn’t notice the bus had already approached the Chungmuro station. It wasn’t until a young man plopped down into the seat beside him that Baekhyun finally realized where he was.

Every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday Baekhyun had to do deal with this same young man coming to sit next to him. He was a student at the local university, his route home eventually transferring onto the same line as Baekhyun’s. 

He wouldn’t have minded the younger’s frequent presence next to him on the bus, if it wasn’t for a habit the student formed ever since the first time they met.

It was on a Monday when Sehun first appeared in Baekhyun’s life. Classes had just begun for the new semester, a trying time for all students attempting to adjust to their new schedule. Sehun was no exception, and as he stumbled onto the bus, anyone could see that the young man was drained of energy.

But for Baekhyun, it was just another ordinary evening after work. He was busy on his phone like usual, mindlessly scrolling through his e-mails and deleting a few unwanted spam messages. He never even lifted his head to notice Sehun practically fall into the seat next to him.

Finishing going through his e-mails, Baekhyun went on to check the news, getting quickly engrossed in a long article concerning current political matters. The quiet on the bus allowed Baekhyun to read peacefully, the only reminder that he wasn’t at home was the gentle rocking of the vehicle as it trudged along through the dark streets.

Continuously moving his thumb, Baekhyun had almost gotten towards the end of the article when he suddenly felt something brush against his shoulder. Startled, Baekhyun finally broke his attention away from his phone to look over at the person siting next to him. 

Sehun’s head was drooped to the side, barely resting against Baekhyun’s shoulder in his sleep. It was difficult to see his face well, but Baekhyun still managed to notice how attractive the man’s features were. He couldn’t help staring at him for a little while, admiring Sehun’s gentle expression as he slept.

Taking note of his bag and general youthful appearance, Baekhyun realized Sehun must have been a student. It made him smile, remembering his own days at school and how exhausting it could be. It must have been a hard day for him.

He would have let Sehun continue sleeping, but he was concerned the younger might miss his stop. Eventually clearing his throat, Baekhyun tried to get Sehun’s attention and possibly wake him up. But his sounds went unnoticed. Instead, Baekhyun watched as Sehun sunk lower in his seat, his head slowly wilting closer to Baekhyun in his sleep.

Baekhyun gave up, deciding rest was the best thing for the poor student at this time. Even if Sehun did end up missing his stop, Baekhyun planned on giving him a little money to make another trip. It was the least he could do for him. Going back to his phone, he allowed Sehun to sleep on him for the remainder of his ride. A few passengers on board noticed Sehun as well, and smiled at the sight of him sleeping so peacefully on a stranger. 

As the bus came to a stop, the driver announced where they were. No one moved, remaining still as they waited for the driver to continue on with his route. Irritated, the driver repeated himself, this being one of the stops he was requested to stop at.

Baekhyun realized the driver was waiting for someone, and wondered if it was the young man sleeping on him. Nudging Sehun carefully, Baekhyun spoke quietly to him to try and wake him again.

“Hey, I think this might be your stop.”

Sehun’s eyes slowly opened, squinting unpleasantly as he tried to wake up. Looking over at Baekhyun, he heard the driver repeat himself again, sounding even more annoyed than before.

Sehun suddenly shot up, a panicked expression on his face as he scrambled to collect his things, muttering an apology to Baekhyun as he did so.

_Cute._ Baekhyun thought, finally getting a better look at Sehun’s appearance as he hurried off the bus.

Sehun was still young, but he was already becoming a strikingly handsome young man. Broad shoulders and long legs were just a few attractive qualities he possessed. But Baekhyun noticed Sehun’s face more, his strong brow and jawline, his soft eyes, his round mouth. Every part of him was pleasing to the eyes.

However, that charm quickly wore off, or rather Baekhyun would never admit to finding Sehun’s behavior and appearance so cute anymore. With every future day they met, Sehun continued to sit next to him, each time eventually falling asleep on Baekhyun’s shoulder, acting as if Baekhyun was his own personal pillow.  
  
The second time Baekhyun allowed it, still feeling pity for the younger at that point. The third time Baekhyun started to wonder if Sehun thought it was acceptable behavior to continuously use the same stranger’s shoulder to rest on. The fourth time Baekhyun finally told Sehun he couldn’t just sleep on him every day. The fifth time Sehun actually pleaded with him, telling him his shoulder was so comfortable and he really needed the nap after school. The sixth time Baekhyun refused, telling him people might start to get the wrong idea about the situation. But Sehun assured him they wouldn’t, and slept on Baekhyun’s shoulder anyway. 

This had to have been about the five hundredth time, around a year and a half passing since Sehun’s habit began.

“No.” Baekhyun spoke in a dry tone, keeping his eyes on his phone as Sehun got comfortable in the seat next to him.

“No what?” Sehun smiled, “I didn’t even say anything.”

“Not today Sehun. I can tell you’re not even tired.” 

“How do you know?” Sehun’s smile turned into a devious smirk as he leaned closer to Baekhyun.

Baekhyun raised his arm to push Sehun away, keeping his hand against his chest to prevent Sehun from getting closer again. He continued to stare at his phone, trying his best to ignore the firm feeling of Sehun’s muscles, the low collar on Sehun’s shirt allowing Baekhyun to touch his skin.

Sehun didn’t move, almost as if he were enjoying it as well. He stayed still for a long while, watching Baekhyun as he nervously pretended to be busy on his phone. 

“You look tired though.” Sehun eventually spoke again, concern detectable in his voice.

“I am, I had a long day. So don’t push it.”

Baekhyun’s hand was starting to feel warm against Sehun’s chest, as if even his hand was blushing from the touch of Sehun’s skin. But the feeling was suddenly torn away as Sehun leaned back in his seat away from Baekhyun.

Baekhyun finally looked over at him, watching as Sehun patted his own shoulder with a mischievous grin on his face.

“Here, you can sleep on my shoulder tonight.”

_This brat._ Baekhyun thought as he glared at him. No doubt Sehun’s shoulder’s looked comfortable, with his broad frame and long body to easily rest against. Not to mention Sehun’s perfect boyfriend appearance. As usual he was looking effortlessly handsome, even after a long day of class, his hair ruffled and his clothes disarranged from all his activity throughout the day. His messy look only helped his cuddly appeal, as if he were ready to snuggle up on the couch and watch a movie.

It was a severe contrast to Baekhyun’s professional look, dressed in a formal button up shirt and slacks. His hair maintained it’s pulled back style throughout the day thanks to a variety of hair products, which was essentially a required style for people at his office. The briefcase he carried around also indicated his status as a working adult, not that any further evidence was needed.

If anyone were to see Baekhyun resting against Sehun, they’d certainly think it was a little odd. Not that Baekhyun would do it anyway.

“Not happening.”

Sehun continued smiling, knowing Baekhyun would answer that way. He shrugged his shoulders before closing his eyes, resting against the back of his seat. 

It didn’t take long until Baekhyun got absorbed on his phone and felt Sehun’s head slide onto his shoulder. Baekhyun shook his head a little, simultaneously rolling his eyes, allowing Sehun to take his routine nap.  
  
  
  
**Wednesday, 6:13 PM**  
  
  
“You look even worse today…” Sehun noted, leaning forward to stare at Baekhyun’s face.

“Thank you.” Baekhyun answered as he glared back at him, not needing Sehun to point out how exhausted he must have looked. He had a heavy load of assignments at work recently, with only a few more days left until his deadline. 

Sehun smiled, nudging his head to invite Baekhyun to come closer, “Are you sure you don’t want to take a nap on my shoulder?”

Baekhyun took a long breath, honestly tempted by the offer, “Yes, I’m sure. I’ll be home soon enough.”

Baekhyun’s eyes returned to his phone, scanning back and forth as he read a work related e-mail. He felt Sehun rest his head against his shoulder like usual, adjusting for a minute before he was comfortable. Ignoring him, Baekhyun continued reading his mail, getting lost in it for a long time before a text appeared at the top of his screen.

**Yeol:**  
_Hey, are you still on for drinks this Friday? -6:45 PM_

Baekhyun clicked on the message, going to the conversation to quickly reply.

**Baekhyun:**  
_Yes, work is killing me. I’ve been looking forward to it -6:45 PM_

**Yeol:**  
_Same here. Kyungsoo is coming too. He tried to get out of it but I blackmailed him :P -6:46 PM_

**Baekhyun:**  
_ㅋㅋㅋ With that photo again? -6:46 PM_

**Yeol:**  
_ㅋㅋㅋ Yes. Anyway, I’m glad you’re coming. It’s always more fun when you’re there. -6:46 PM_

Baekhyun suddenly felt Sehun’s hand wrap around him, squeezing onto his waist. It made him realize that Sehun was still awake, and he glanced down to look at Sehun’s face. Sure enough Sehun’s eyes were still open, fixated on Baekhyun’s phone. His expression looked pensive, a tinge of irritation in his eyes as well, his brow scrunched as he continued staring at Baekhyun’s screen.

“Hey, are you reading my messages?” Baekhyun asked, shutting off his phone.

“So what?” Sehun replied dully, “It’s not like it’s the first time.”

Baekhyun remained still, glaring at Sehun for a long while as the truth slowly sank in. He wondered how many conversations of his Sehun had read over the year and a half they had known each other.

“Just go to sleep.” Baekhyun sighed, lowering his phone onto his lap, too tired himself to scold Sehun.

Sehun smiled, shutting his eyes as he squeezed Baekhyun’s waist again.  
  
  
  
**Friday, 5:20 PM**  
  
  
Baekhyun scanned through his e-mails, blinking a few times in fatigue as he read over his messages. Finally shutting off his phone, he let out a long sigh, relieved that is was finally Friday. He couldn’t wait to get out of his stiff clothes and get a few drinks with his friends.

Rocking in his seat, Baekhyun was jolted around by the driver’s sudden stop at Chungmuro. Noticing where they were, he stared over at the door, anticipating Sehun’s arrival. It wasn’t often that he witnessed Sehun climb on board, since he was usually too preoccupied with his phone to notice. 

After a few people filed inside to find a seat, he watched as Sehun entered the bus. He towered over the people walking in front of him, and Baekhyun was able to see him clearly as he walked down the aisle of the bus. His backpack was slung over one of his shoulders, easily looking like a model as he reached up to push his hair out of his face.

_Hot._ Baekhyun thought, not even trying to deny to himself how attractive he found Sehun in that moment. He kept his eyes on Sehun as he sat down next to him, tossing his backpack onto the floor.

“Hey, you’re not on your phone.” Sehun smiled, resting back in his seat comfortably.

Baekhyun didn’t answer, instead he continued to stare at Sehun as he simply nodded his head. 

“Tired?” Sehun asked with a small laugh.

Baekhyun slowly nodded again, “Yes.”

Sehun quickly patted his shoulder, “Come here.”

Baekhyun narrowed his eyes at him, turning his head away to decline Sehun’s offer. He sat still for a long while, resting his head against the back of his seat. Sehun decided to leave him alone, reaching for his phone instead. He could tell Baekhyun wasn’t in the mood for any of his antics.

Sitting in silence for a long while, they rocked back and forth from the roll of the bus, occasionally bumping against each other’s shoulders. Baekhyun tried to keep his eyes open, but with each passing minute it became more difficult for him. Eventually he succumbed to his exhaustion, and gently shut his eyes. He wanted to take a quick nap, but the discomfort of his position made it almost impossible.

_Maybe just this once._

Leaning over in his seat, he searched for Sehun’s shoulder, his cheek landing on it softly. He exhaled slowly, Sehun’s strong frame more comfortable than he imagined it to be. He melted against him, letting go of all strain in his body.

As he drifted off to sleep, he felt Sehun wrap his arm around his waist, holding onto him carefully. Baekhyun snuggled against him, noticing that he hardly felt this comfortable even when he was laying in his own bed at night. Sehun even smelled good. He didn’t understand how one person could be so perfect. Ignoring the fact that he was a brat.

Comfortable and warm, Baekhyun never even stirred during the entire ride. It wasn’t until Sehun began to softly nudge him and say his name repeatedly that Baekhyun finally woke up again. Looking around, he realized there were only a few people left on the bus.

“Are we at my stop?” Baekhyun asked in a sluggish voice.

“Yeah, come on, the driver is waiting.” Sehun answered as he helped Baekhyun sit up. 

Grabbing Baekhyun’s stuff for him and leading him towards the door, Sehun supported Baekhyun as he stumbled off the bus. Exposed to the cold night air, Baekhyun shivered as he listened to the bus drive away behind them, the breeze waking him up more.

And then it suddenly hit him. Sehun was still there with him.

Snapping his head to look over at him, Baekhyun witnessed the bratty smile on Sehun’s face.

“So, where’s your place?”

“What are you doing?” Baekhyun shouted a little, swiveling his body to face Sehun, “You can’t come home with me!”

“Why not? I’m already here.”

“You need to find another bus home.” Baekhyun abruptly answered, “I’m not bringing a college kid back to my place.”

“I used the last of the money on my card to get here though.” Sehun answered as he adjusted the strap of his backpack on his shoulder.

_Shit._ Baekhyun thought, realizing he needed to put more money on his card as well and that he had no cash to give Sehun. He didn’t have time to deal with this. _Shit shit shit._

“You’re not just going to abandon me here, are you?” Sehun asked with a confident smirk.

“Fine.” Baekhyun sighed, “You can come.”

Sehun didn’t answer, but the annoying smile remained on his face as he followed Baekhyun down the street. They only walked for a short while before they reached Baekhyun’s building, and Baekhyun prayed no one he knew was hanging around outside. Luckily he was able to sneak inside and get on the elevator without anyone spotting them.

Baekhyun hurried to unlock his door, and practically jumped inside once the door was open. Sehun followed him in slowly, glancing around at Baekhyun’s house as Baekhyun quickly shut the door behind him.

“I’m going out with my friends tonight. You can sleep here while I’m gone.” Baekhyun spoke as he rushed off to his bedroom.

Sehun walked after him, entering Baekhyun’s room and watching as he began to undo the buttons on his shirt. Sehun tossed down his bag, going over to sit on Baekhyun’s bed.

“You’re going out drinking right? Let me come.”

“No.” Baekhyun answered in a stern voice, “Absolutely not. Do you know how bad that would look?”

“What? I’m twenty-one. It’s fine, I bet no one would even notice.”

“Trust me, they would notice.” Baekhyun replied as he took off his shirt, tossing it onto his bed before opening the doors to his closet and disappearing inside.

“We can show up separately then. I don’t want to just stay here all night.” He heard Sehun reply from the bedroom.

“I thought you didn’t have any money.” Baekhyun answered in a sassy tone, “Do you expect me to pay for your drinks too?”

Silence.

Baekhyun smiled to himself, thinking he had finally won against the younger. All too often did he let Sehun get his way. But not tonight. There was no way Sehun could possibly make Baekhyun change his mind.

At least that’s what Baekhyun thought. Until he spotted the reflection of Sehun’s face in his closet mirror, a large pout on his face. The same pout Baekhyun had seen many times before that often won Sehun the opportunity of sleeping on his shoulder.

“Please Baekhyunnie. It’s finally the weekend.” Sehun whined, using an overly cute voice on purpose.

“Hey, I told you, you can’t call me that.” Baekhyun interrupted with a scowl, this being about the millionth time Sehun tried to address him in such a casual way. He was amazed the brat had the audacity to call him that even while he was begging to him. 

“I’ve been studying so much lately.” Sehun continued as if he didn’t even hear Baekhyun, “I just want to have a little fun for once…but I don’t have the money to go out and have a good time like you.”

Baekhyun sighed. Sehun was using the empathy card again. It was Baekhyun’s weak spot, and Sehun knew it. Baekhyun knew it too, and realized that Sehun often liked to abuse it. But it didn’t change the fact that Baekhyun still felt pity for him. He knew what it felt like, and Baekhyun didn’t enjoy seeing Sehun going through the same troubles.

“Fine, whatever.” Baekhyun replied, rapidly flipping through his clothes to find a nice shirt to wear, “But you better not talk to me while we’re there.”

The satisfied smile that grew on Sehun’s face was not missed by Baekhyun as he began to slip out of his vision, “Deal.”

Baekhyun sighed again once he was gone, hoping he wasn’t going to regret this. He grabbed the shirt and pants he wanted to wear and walked out of the closet to go to his bathroom. After placing his clothes down on the counter, he glanced over at Sehun to see him laying back on his bed, typing on his phone. Baekhyun shook his head, of course Sehun had no problem making himself comfortable in his home. 

Going over to his shower, Baekhyun turned on the water before he began to remove the rest of his clothes. He tried his best to move quickly, worried that he was already running late. Jumping into the shower, Baekhyun stood directly underneath the hot water, letting it run down his hair and the rest of his body. He felt his muscles relax, and he let out a long sigh, rubbing his body with his hands to further soothe himself. He enjoyed the feeling for a long while, forgetting that he was in a bit of a rush. He didn’t really care right then, the extra time it took him to bathe was well worth it.

“Hey, what’s your wifi password?”

Baekhyun opened his eyes, his entire body cringing at the sight of Sehun standing right outside his shower. He wrapped his arms around himself in embarrassment, his cheeks deepening in color.

“Sehun! Couldn’t you wait?”

Sehun smirked back at him, slowly glancing up and down Baekhyun’s body, “What? We’re both guys.”

“There’s a note on my desk somewhere.” Baekhyun blurted out as he shooed Sehun with one of his hands, anxious to have Sehun leave.

Sehun licked his lips, smiling at Baekhyun a moment more before he turned to leave. Baekhyun watched him with a scowl, making sure he was gone before he continued rinsing off.

When Baekhyun got out, he noticed that Sehun was no longer in his bedroom. He figured Sehun was probably snooping around the rest of his house, poking his nose where it didn’t belong.

It took Baekhyun a while longer to get ready, spending some time in the mirror to perfect his look for the evening. Once he was satisfied, Baekhyun left his room to find where Sehun had wandered off to. Entering his living room, he found Sehun standing in front of his bookshelves, analyzing the objects he had on display.

“Come on let’s go. Everyone’s probably wondering where I am.” Baekhyun sighed, glancing over at the clock on the wall.

Sehun turned to look at him, only noticing Baekhyun’s presence after he started to speak. Once his eyes landed on Baekhyun, Baekhyun watched as the younger’s body seemed to stiffen up.

“Holy shit.” Sehun muttered quietly, his mouth gaping open in surprise as he stared at Baekhyun.

“What?” Baekhyun asked with an amused smile, “You know I don’t wear a suit and tie all the time, right?”

Sehun gulped, his throat feeling dry after leaving his mouth open for so long. He continued staring at Baekhyun in awe, slowly analyzing each part of him.

Baekhyun’s hair was down, done in a somewhat messy style, as if Baekhyun had just run his hands through his bangs to fluff it up a bit. He was wearing a loose fitting satin shirt, the shimmering fabric emphasizing the subtle curves of his body. A black string acted as a necklace, closely wrapped around his neck a few times, the rest of it hanging loose against his chest, visible between the flaps of his open shirt. Tight fitting pants completed his outfit, the black fabric stretched over his wide hips.

Sehun seemed mesmerized by Baekhyun’s entire look, but he spent extra time staring at Baekhyun’s face. He had never seen Baekhyun wear makeup before, the natural beauty of his eyes accentuated with glimmering eyeshadow and dark eyeliner. 

“You…You…” Sehun stuttered, trying to find the right words to say but failing miserably at it.

“I know, I look different.” Baekhyun laughed, “You don’t have to say anything, let’s just hurry.”

Baekhyun was honestly nervous what Sehun might think of his appearance, and didn’t really want to hear his thoughts about it. He quickly turned around, hoping Sehun would follow him without another word. He feared the opinion of someone younger than himself, that he looked desperate to stay in the current trends. Under the scrutiny of Sehun’s gaze, Baekhyun suddenly wished he had chosen to wear something a little less flashy.

“…You look really sexy.” Sehun finally managed to speak, staring at Baekhyun with a sincere expression.

Baekhyun stopped moving, coming to a halt as he felt his cheeks suddenly start to burn. He stayed still for a short while, bewildered on how to respond, his heart pounding from Sehun’s words. He could tell Sehun wasn’t lying, and it made him even more nervous than before.

“…Thank you.” Baekhyun answered with a blush as he glanced at Sehun out of the corner of his eye, beckoning to him with a wave of his hand, “Now come on.”

Sehun hesitated a moment more before joining Baekhyun, continuing to stare at him as he went to Baekhyun’s side. They walked over to the front door together, putting on their shoes before stepping outside. Baekhyun took out his keys to lock the door, fiddling with it for a bit as Sehun waited for him, still staring at him closely.

“Hey Baekhyun!” He suddenly heard a familiar voice call behind him.

Baekhyun’s hands froze, horrified that he had finally been caught by one of his neighbors. Dammit. It just had to be one of his annoyingly observant neighbors too. He could only hope he wouldn’t interpret the situation in the wrong way.

“Hey Junmyeon…” Baekhyun nervously smiled as he turned around.

“Heading out? You look good.” Junmyeon smiled back, giving Baekhyun a small thumbs up.

“Thanks.” Baekhyun laughed, a tinge of anxiety still in his voice.

“Is this your date?” Junmyeon winked, never failing to make things awkward.

“No no, he’s… just a friend.” Baekhyun stumbled to answer.

“Ah, I see.” Junmyeon nodded in understanding, stepping closer to Baekhyun to whisper to him quietly, “Don’t worry, I won’t say anything. He’s a little young for you, right?”

“It’s not like that!” Baekhyun answered with a more stern expression this time, pushing on Sehun to make him start walking again, “Sorry I need to hurry, I’ll see you later Junmyeon.”

Baekhyun rushed down the hallway, his cheeks burning in embarrassment again as they made their way to the elevator. Once they were inside, Baekhyun quickly pressed the button for the main floor. Standing quietly together, Baekhyun finally looked over at Sehun, only to witness the amused smile on his face.

“What’s so funny?” Baekhyun asked in annoyance.

“You should have just told him we’re going on a date, it would have been less awkward.”

“I don’t want him thinking I date young college boys.” Baekhyun sneered.

“Why not? I’m a good catch, aren’t I?” Sehun asked with an annoying smirk, stepping closer to Baekhyun so that their bodies were almost touching, his tall frame towering over Baekhyun.

“That’s not the point.” Baekhyun replied, trying to step away from Sehun but realizing he was trapped by the wall of the elevator, “You know why it looks bad.”

“It’s not like we’re that far apart.” Sehun answered, getting increasingly closer to Baekhyun, “It’s only seven years.”

“Seven years is a lot.” Baekhyun scoffed, “And you’re a guy too. I don’t need that information getting around.”

“What information?” Sehun asked, his voice lowering as his body finally made contact with Baekhyun’s, his chest lightly pressed against Baekhyun’s shoulder, “That you like men?”

“I never said that!” Baekhyun blushed, finally shoving Sehun away from himself, “And it’s none of your business anyway.”

Sehun was about to respond, but the door to the elevator suddenly opened. Baekhyun quickly stepped out, relieved not to be trapped with Sehun anymore. Sehun slowly went after him, following him out of the building. They walked out onto the street together, looking around for an available cab. 

After finding a ride and arriving at Baekhyun’s desired location, Baekhyun and Sehun stood a distance away from the building together, staring at the crowd of people hanging around outside the club.

“Here.” Baekhyun spoke quietly, handing Sehun a small bundle of cash, “Remember, don’t come talk to me.”

Sehun took the money, a smirk present on his face as he did so, “I won’t.”

“I’ll come find you later.” Baekhyun answered as he walked off, trying to locate where his friends were waiting for him.

A call from the crowd alerted Baekhyun of their whereabouts, and he quickly made his way towards them, smiling as he greeted them all. 

“Baekhyun, wow. You look good tonight!” Chanyeol grinned, patting Baekhyun’s shoulder.

“Thanks.” Baekhyun laughed, “I’m sorry I’m late though.”

“You should be.” Kyungsoo glared at him, “I’ve been stuck here with these idiots.”

Baekhyun laughed again, more heartily this time as he imagined the situation. He looked over at Jongdae, talking to him briefly as well before they made their way inside the club. After ordering their drinks, they sat down at one of the small tables together.

Baekhyun made a long sigh after taking his first sip, the drink feeling incredibly satisfying after his long week of work. The others made a similar sound, also appreciating the gratification of taking their first sip. It wasn’t long until they broke out into conversation again, ignoring the troubles of work and discussing more cheerful topics. They shouted over the loud music, sometimes having to lean in towards each other to hear what was being said. 

It had been over an hour since Baekhyun even thought about Sehun, the idea that he was inside the club somewhere completely slipping Baekhyun’s mind as he chatted with his friends. But as he absentmindedly glanced at the dance floor, someone familiar quickly caught his attention. He suddenly went quiet, no longer participating in his friend’s conversation as he kept his eyes on Sehun.

The way Sehun moved was downright sinful. And Baekhyun felt sinful watching him. His long legs and broad shoulders accentuated his every action, making each gesture feel more powerful. He flowed so easily to the music, the heavy beats traveling to each part of his body, snapping along with the sound. Baekhyun watched closely, admiring the subtle way Sehun would bite down on his lip as he dragged his hand through his hair, pushing it out of his face. He could tell Sehun was starting to sweat from the heat in the room, noticing a sheen beginning to appear on his skin and his shirt sticking to the moisture on his body.

Sehun eventually glanced over at Baekhyun, quickly realizing that Baekhyun was staring at him. A smirk appeared on his lips as he continued dancing, sending Baekhyun a wink as he blew him a small kiss.

Baekhyun expression instantly turned sour. He suddenly realized that brat was a wildly inaccurate understatement. A demon. That’s what Sehun was. A sexy demon, but a demon nonetheless.

“Baekhyun!” Jongdae shouted over the music, scooting closer to Baekhyun so he could hear him better, “We’re going to go dance, are you coming?”

Baekhyun hesitated, fearing answering yes. More than anything, he was embarrassed to have Sehun possibly see him. He wasn’t as talented as Sehun at dancing, at least he certainly felt that way. The last thing he needed was Sehun laughing at him. The younger already had enough sway in their relationship.

“Come on!” Jongdae shouted again, grabbing Baekhyun’s wrist and pulling him onto the dance floor against his will.

Baekhyun reluctantly followed his friends, joining the crowd of people already dancing. Glancing over at Sehun nervously, he learned that Sehun was still watching him, the smirk on his lips never disappearing. Sehun eyed Baekhyun’s body, looking him up and down as he waited for Baekhyun to move, raising one of his eyebrows at him suggestively.

_Demon._ Baekhyun repeated to himself. He refused to move, glaring at Sehun for a long moment, trying to threaten him to look away. But Sehun’s eyes never faltered, keeping them fixed on Baekhyun as he continued dancing, trying his best to entice Baekhyun to do the same.

Turning his back to Sehun, Baekhyun tried his best to ignore him as he joined his friends, dancing lightly to the music. Maybe he could slowly maneuver off the dance floor without them noticing. Carefully he started to scoot away while he was dancing, bit by bit getting farther away from them. But as he was moving, he suddenly bumped against someone. Looking behind himself, he spotted the demon.

Sehun smirked at him, trapping the smaller from escaping as he danced close to him. Baekhyun glared back at him, feeling as Sehun snuck his hands around his waist to press their bodies together. He refused to move, staying still as he continued giving Sehun a dirty look.

“I told you not to come talk to me!” Baekhyun tried his best to shout over the music.

Sehun raised one of his hands, pulling it across his lips to make the sign of a zipper shutting his mouth closed.

He had actual horns. Baekhyun couldn’t believe he ever thought Sehun was cute. A demon in angel’s skin, that’s what he was. A beautiful deception that Baekhyun was easily manipulated by.

Sehun reached for Baekhyun’s hands, lifting them up to try and sway Baekhyun’s body to the music with him. Baekhyun tried to fight it, but as he struggled he was suddenly spun around in a circle. He came to an abrupt stop, staring Sehun face to face as he felt Sehun’s hand push against his back, pressing their bodies tightly together again. Sehun was staring directly into his eyes, a playful look remaining on his face.

Baekhyun could have slapped him, but he didn’t want to harm his perfect handsome face. How dare he have such a perfect face. All Baekhyun wanted to do was protect it.

Shoving himself away, Baekhyun finally escaped. Not trying to be careful anymore, Baekhyun stomped off the dance floor, leaving Sehun laughing by himself. He didn’t even bother looking for his friends, returning to their table to get another drink. He ignored the dance floor as he drank by himself, not wanting his eyes to accidentally land on Sehun again.

Eventually his friends came to find him, getting thirsty as well. Thankfully, they didn’t seem to notice Baekhyun’s dance with Sehun, since they didn’t mention anything about it. Loud laughter and chatter quickly consumed their table, Baekhyun hardly contributing in the conversation. He stayed focused on his drink instead, taking large gulps as he listened to his friends.

Time passed quickly while he enjoyed their company, and his thoughts began to blur from the intoxication of his drink. Some hours and a few drinks later, Baekhyun didn’t even remember how he ended up sitting alone with Chanyeol at a table outside. Something about getting too hot. They had been outside together for a while, Baekhyun occasionally singing along to the words of the music playing inside.

Chanyeol was watching him, smiling at Baekhyun’s slurred singing. Sometimes he’d join in, laughing as they sang together. As the song changed to one without any lyrics, they went quiet, and Baekhyun closed his eyes to relax for a moment.

“Baekhyun.” Chanyeol eventually spoke, looking over at his friend thoughtfully, “…Why won’t you give us a chance?”

Baekhyun sighed, lazily rolling his head to the side, “I’ve told you so many times…You’re a good friend, that’s all. I want it to stay that way.”

Chanyeol was silent for a while, not quite as intoxicated as Baekhyun, able to coherently think about Baekhyun’s response.

“There’s someone else you like, isn't there?”

Baekhyun opened his eyes slowly, blinking a few times before he spoke, “…No.”

“I know when you’re lying Baekhyun.”

“I’m not.” Baekhyun whined, shaking his head as well, “There’s no one.”

Chanyeol stared at him for a moment, analyzing Baekhyun’s face, “…Really? That’s the truth?”

Baekhyun nodded his head, “Yes…So don’t get the wrong idea about us…He’s just a kid.”

Chanyeol’s eyebrows scrunched up in confusion, “A kid? Who?”

Baekhyun’s expression suddenly changed, an alarmed look on his face as he shouted a little, “Sehun! I need to find Sehun!”

“Sehun?” Chanyeol repeated, not recognizing the name, “Is he here?”

“Yes.” Baekhyun answered as he struggled to stand up, wobbling a little as he gained his footing, “We came together.”

Chanyeol went to help Baekhyun, trying to pull his chair out to give Baekhyun more room. But then he suddenly noticed someone approaching them, quickly going to Baekhyun’s side to help him stand.

“Sehun.” Baekhyun smiled, holding onto him for support, “I…I was just coming to find you.”

Chanyeol stared at Sehun curiously, realizing that he was in fact rather young looking. He was so baffled by Sehun’s sudden appearance that he stayed silent as he watched them both.

“Are you ready to go?” Sehun asked, wrapping his arm around Baekhyun’s waist.

Baekhyun nodded a few times, “Yes, it’s late.”

Chanyeol stepped forward, getting closer to them both as he kept his eyes on Sehun, “Hi, I’m Chanyeol. I don’t believe we’ve met.”

Sehun looked over at him with a indiscernible expression, but it was clear he wasn't exactly thrilled to meet him. He stayed silent for a little while, staring at Chanyeol as he thought to himself, “I’m Sehun.”

“I told him that already.” Baekhyun smiled, snuggling closer against Sehun to rest his head on his shoulder.

Chanyeol stared at them both for a while, noticing how affectionate Baekhyun was acting, “…How do you know Baekhyun?”

“We take the bus together.” Sehun answered simply, although there wasn’t much to define their relationship beyond that.

Chanyeol went quiet, suddenly remembering Baekhyun mentioning Sehun’s name before. Baekhyun had complained about Sehun during work sometimes, the brat that often liked to sleep on his shoulder during their bus ride home. Chanyeol had always pictured Sehun to be smaller, just a young kid who liked to bother Baekhyun for some reason. But now that he was seeing what Sehun actually looked like, he was starting to feel a little differently about all the stories he had heard. Sehun wasn’t a small child at all, in fact he practically matched him in height. But Chanyeol was more concerned with how handsome Sehun was. He didn’t realize the student always cuddling on Baekhyun had the appearance of a model. Knowing Baekhyun’s orientation, it didn’t exactly make him feel very comfortable. 

Before Chanyeol could inquire more, Sehun started to walk with Baekhyun towards a nearby cab. Baekhyun gave Chanyeol one last look, waving to him lazily.

“See you later.”

Chanyeol quickly stepped after them, walking beside Baekhyun as he spoke to him, “I could give you a ride.”

“No, it’s okay.” Baekhyun smiled, “Thanks though.”

Chanyeol watched silently as they climbed in the cab together, keeping his eyes on Sehun’s hands as he held onto Baekhyun. He could tell there was no awkward reluctance in the way Sehun touched him, that he was accustomed to frequently wrapping his hands around Baekhyun.

“Sorry it’s so late. Were you waiting for me?” Chanyeol heard Baekhyun ask Sehun as they shut the door.

He watched Sehun shake his head as the car started to drive off, and Baekhyun slowly sink his head to lay on Sehun’s shoulder.  
  


………….………….………….………….………….………….………….………….………….………….………….………….………….………….………

Baekhyun dug in his pockets to try and find his keys, and Sehun watched as he failed at it for a long while. As Baekhyun continued searching, he suddenly felt Sehun’s hands slip inside the pockets of his pants, his long fingers pushing against the tight fabric to dive deeper into his pockets. Baekhyun let out a sudden laugh, giggling as Sehun continued to move his fingers around, more amused than he should have been about the situation. Sehun smiled as well, watching Baekhyun’s happy expression as he continued searching. Pulling out his hands, he reached around to the back of Baekhyun’s body, sliding his hands into Baekhyun’s back pockets instead.

“Hey!” Baekhyun let out a loud burst, “That’s my butt!”

Sehun laughed, squeezing Baekhyun’s butt inside his pockets before pulling his hands out again, “And here are your keys.”

“Oh, thanks.” Baekhyun smiled, attempting to take them from Sehun.

Sehun pulled them away from Baekhyun, turning towards the door instead, “I’ll do it.”

After opening the door, Sehun helped Baekhyun step inside, and then watched as Baekhyun plopped onto the small step in front of his door to take off his shoes. Sehun did the same, kicking them off quickly as he waited for Baekhyun to finish. But Sehun soon realized Baekhyun was going to need help again, and he kneeled down to remove them for him.

Baekhyun grinned, staring at Sehun affectionately while he pulled off his shoe, “Like a prince.”

Sehun laughed, glancing up at Baekhyun as he started on his other shoe, “Is this all it takes?”

Baekhyun nodded slowly, his expression looking comically serious, “And your face.”

Sehun laughed again, reaching for Baekhyun’s hands as he started to stand up, “Come on, let’s go lay down.”

Baekhyun whined, pushing himself away from Sehun once they were standing again, “I don’t want to go to bed yet.”

“What do you want to do then?” Sehun asked with another laugh, catching Baekhyun before he fell.

Baekhyun tilted his chin to look up at Sehun’s face, staring at him blankly for a long moment, “…Let’s talk.”

“Talk?” Sehun repeated curiously, “Okay.”

Sehun led Baekhyun to his couch, at least trying to get him to sit down. Leaving him there temporarily, Sehun went to get Baekhyun some water and something to nibble on. Baekhyun watched as Sehun sat down next to him, and didn't even allow Sehun to get fully situated before he started climbing on top of him, crawling on him for a moment before sitting himself down on Sehun’s lap. Sehun smiled, allowing Baekhyun to get comfortable on him.

Baekhyun smiled as well, resting his head against Sehun’s shoulder, “Your shoulders are so big.”

Sehun stared down at Baekhyun’s face for a long moment before he eventually answered, “You should lay on them more.”

Baekhyun sighed in frustration, “I want to…and watch a movie.”

Sehun laughed, “Right now?”

“No.” Baekhyun shook his head, “All the time. Because you look like…a boyfriend.”

Sehun laughed again, obviously amused by Baekhyun’s lack of coherency. Baekhyun furrowed his eyebrows, frustrated that he couldn’t articulate what he meant.

“It’s true. It makes me mad.”

“Mad? Why?”

“Because no one should be so perfect looking.”

Sehun smirked, wrapping his hand around Baekhyun’s waist to hold onto him lightly, “So you do think I’m a good catch then?”

“Shut up.” Baekhyun groaned, “You’re a demon.”

Sehun answered with a few gentle bursts of laughter. Baekhyun ignored him, closing his eyes as he enjoyed the comfort of Sehun’s shoulder. They went quiet for a little while, and Sehun started to gently move his hand up and down Baekhyun’s back, occasionally rubbing him with his fingers. 

“Do you ever think about me when we’re not with each other?” Sehun asked in a soft voice.

It took a moment for Baekhyun to think of the answer in his drowsy state, reflecting on when Sehun would pop into his mind, “…Sometimes.” He mumbled, his lips partially buried against Sehun’s body.

“What about?”

Baekhyun thought on it again, trying to remember what exactly, “…I don’t know…I just think about that day.”

“That’s all?”

Baekhyun exhaled slowly, finding it laborious to keep talking, despite this being his chosen activity, “…What else?”

“Plenty else.” Sehun answered with a smile, “You’ve never thought about us doing anything together? Not even kissing?”

Baekhyun suddenly reeled his head back, blinking a few times in drunken exhaustion before answering, “Why would I?”

Sehun continued smiling, gripping onto his waist, “Because I want you to think about it.”

Baekhyun blinked again, slowly lowering his body to rest his head back against Sehun’s shoulder, “…It was only once…Or maybe twice.”

“That you thought about it?” Sehun asked with obvious satisfaction.

Baekhyun nodded his head lazily, his eyes closing on their own from his weariness. He felt Sehun start to rub his back again, and he was about to fall asleep, but a few buzzes from his pocket interrupted his relaxation. Annoyed, he removed his phone to toss it on the couch beside him.

“Your friend wants to know if you got home safely.” Sehun spoke as he stared down at the screen.

“Here.” Baekhyun answered, picking it up again to hand to Sehun, “Tell them I’m fine.”

Sehun smiled, taking the phone from Baekhyun after he unlocked it for him. Baekhyun listened to Sehun typing for a little while, until he began to nod off to sleep.  
  
Once Sehun picked him up off the couch Baekhyun woke up again. Carrying him effortlessly in his arms, Sehun started to walk towards Baekhyun’s bedroom. Baekhyun smiled lazily, closing his eyes as he snuggled against Sehun more.

“A prince.”

Sehun laughed, seeming surprised that Baekhyun had woken up, “Yes, we’re going to bed now Sleeping Beauty.”

Baekhyun moaned quietly in agreement, looking forward to laying down in his bed. Sehun set him down gently, and Baekhyun instantly melted into the soft mattress. But after a moment Baekhyun made a disgruntled expression, displeased with the feeling of his clothes.

“Take them off.” Baekhyun pleaded as he held up his arms, “I can’t.”

“I don’t remember this part of the fairytale.” Sehun teased, quickly complying with Baekhyun’s wishes as his hands moved to the buttons on Baekhyun’s shirt.

“…Shut up.” Baekhyun mumbled, too weak to argue as he felt Sehun working on his shirt, gently pulling it off his arms.

Once his shirt was removed, it didn’t take long before he felt Sehun undo his zipper, pulling his pants off his legs. Sehun took care to remove the necklace Baekhyun was wearing as well, and even went to grab a few tissues to attempt to wash off Baekhyun’s face. 

After he was finished, Baekhyun felt as Sehun laid down beside him. Scooting closer to him, Baekhyun once again rested his head on Sehun’s shoulder, feeling the sensation of his bare skin. Baekhyun exhaled slowly, the combination of laying on his shoulder whilst laying in his bed was heavenly. With this high level of comfort, Baekhyun passed out almost immediately.  
  
  
  
**Saturday 7:15 AM**  
  
  
Baekhyun grimaced as he woke up, the light from his windows too much for him to handle at that moment. Burying his face, he tried to hide his eyes from the offensive light, only to discover the feeling of someone else’s skin against his cheek.

Suddenly raising his head, he realized it was Sehun’s shoulder he had been sleeping against. He quickly shot away, noticing that neither of them were wearing much clothes. Sehun opened his eyes once he felt Baekhyun get up, and smiled as he looked over at him.

“Good morning.”

As always, Sehun was looking devilishly handsome, especially with his bare torso exposed from the sheets, a sight Baekhyun hadn’t had the privilege of laying eyes on before. The sunlight was draped across his skin, giving him a soft warm glow. If there was an ultimate example of when Sehun looked like a perfect boyfriend to cuddle up with, it was right then.

“You…I…” Baekhyun blushed as he attempted to speak, unable to remember anything from last night, “…What happened?”

“Nothing.” Sehun laughed, “We came home and went to bed.”

“That’s it?”

“We talked for a bit.” Sehun added, sitting up slightly to reveal more of his body, moving the comforter aside to adjust how he was sitting.

Baekhyun gulped, afraid of what he might have said, “About what?”

Sehun glanced up at him, a playful smirk slowly growing on his face, “Nothing.”

Baekhyun felt his stomach churn. He definitely said something. There was no other reason for Sehun to look at him like that. But Baekhyun wasn’t sure he wanted to know any more. He should have thought about the mixture of alcohol and Sehun being near him more carefully. That was certainly a dangerous combination. Knowing what a demon Sehun was, he probably got him to admit something extremely confidential.

“What time is it?” Baekhyun asked, intentionally changing the subject, “You should get home.”

“Can’t I stay longer? It’s still early.” Sehun pouted, giving Baekhyun some puppy eyes as well, “My roommate probably has someone over anyway.”

Baekhyun sighed, closing his eyes as he brought his hand to his forehead. His head was still throbbing, and he didn’t have the energy to fight Sehun. Flopping back over onto the bed, Baekhyun pulled the sheets to cover his face.

“Fine. But can you close the windows? It’s too bright in here.”

Sehun didn’t answer, but Baekhyun felt as Sehun got up out of the bed, soon drawing the curtains around Baekhyun’s windows, the room quickly becoming dark.

“Are you hungry?” Sehun asked.

“No. Are you?”

“Yeah, is it okay if I eat something?”

“Go ahead.” Baekhyun replied, rolling onto the other side of his body to face away from Sehun, “Eat whatever you want.”

He heard Sehun’s footsteps leaving the room, and let out a sigh of relief as he tried to fall back asleep. He slowly began to fade as he listened to the distant sound of Sehun opening his cabinets and grabbing some dishes.

But suddenly he was startled awake again, by the sound of his doorbell. In panic he listened to Sehun walking over to it, opening the door before Baekhyun could possibly try and stop him.

Running out of the bedroom and towards his door, it was the only time Baekhyun hoped to see a salesmen on the other side, just as long as they were a stranger. But Baekhyun stopped in his tracks once he recognized Chanyeol’s face, and took a few steps back to hide himself from his view.

Sehun was holding onto a bowl of cereal, only wearing a pair of boxers as he chewed quietly on his breakfast. He swallowed his bite before speaking, staring at Chanyeol with a dull expression.

“Hi.”

Chanyeol analyzed Sehun for a moment, obviously displeased with discovering him practically naked inside Baekhyun’s apartment.

“Is Baekhyun awake?”

“No, he’s sleeping right now.” Sehun replied, raising his spoon to take another bite of cereal.

Chanyeol glanced behind Sehun, trying to see if there was an extra bed set up on the floor, or if the couch was covered in any sheets for Sehun to use. But there was no evidence of such an arrangement, making it clear that Sehun had slept in Baekhyun’s room last night.

“Tell me.” Chanyeol suddenly whispered, staring at Sehun suspiciously, “Is there something going on between you two?”

Baekhyun’s heart pounded nervously, still able to hear what Chanyeol was saying despite him using a more quiet voice. 

“There’s nothing.” Sehun replied, seeming almost reluctant to answer with those words.

“It doesn’t seem like nothing.” Chanyeol countered, stepping into the room, “Why are you even here? And why did you go to the club with Baekhyun last night?”

Sehun took another bite of food, chewing it briefly before answering, “Baekhyun fell asleep on the bus, so I made sure he got home. And I just tagged along since he was going to the club anyway.”

Chanyeol went quiet for a moment, feeling a little embarrassed that he made such a large assumption about their relationship. But something about the situation still bothered him, the fact that they had slept together, and the familiar way Sehun touched Baekhyun last night. He still felt like something deeper was going on.

Baekhyun sighed in relief to Sehun’s answer, he made it sound as least suspicious as possible. Thankfully for once, he wasn’t acting like a demon. Deciding to abuse the break in their conversation, Baekhyun went to go quickly grab a shirt, quietly running off to his bedroom.

“I’ve heard a lot about you, clinging to Baekhyun all the time.” Chanyeol spoke quietly, giving Sehun a somewhat threatening expression.

“He talks about me?” Sehun asked curiously.

Chanyeol glared at Sehun, not wanting to expand further on that subject, “I know what you’re up to. And if Baekhyun wants that too…then I guess I’ll have to accept that. But that doesn’t mean I’m giving up yet.”

Before Sehun could even open his mouth to respond, Chanyeol suddenly turned around, going back out the door. He shut it himself, his irritated emotions felt in the abrupt closing of the door.

A short moment later, Baekhyun suddenly burst into the room, stopping as he looked around for his friend. Sehun watched him, taking another bite of his cereal.

“Did he leave already?”

“Yeah, just now.” Sehun answered with a small mouthful of food, “You didn’t need to get up.”

“…I guess not.” Baekhyun replied quietly, staring at the door. Eventually he turned to face Sehun, giving him a small smile, “Thanks by the way, for telling him what happened.”

“No problem. I didn’t want to make you sound like a pervert or anything.” Sehun smirked back.

Baekhyun glared at him briefly before turning around, making his way back to the bedroom, “I’m laying down again.”

“Okay, have a nice rest Sleeping Beauty.” Sehun laughed a little, watching as Baekhyun disappeared around the corner.

Baekhyun scrunched his brow up in confusion, wondering why Sehun would call him that. It almost seemed like it was some kind of inside joke. Something about it did seem somewhat familiar though.  
  
  
  
**Monday 6:45 PM**  
  
  
“It’s your stop.” Baekhyun informed Sehun, nudging him a little, “You should hurry.”

“I’m not getting off.” Sehun nonchalantly answered, keeping his cheek pressed against Baekhyun’s shoulder.

“Why? Are you going somewhere?” Baekhyun asked in confusion. Sehun had never gotten off at a different stop before.

“Yeah, your place.” Sehun replied in the same calm manner.

“No, no, no.” Baekhyun spoke with a panicked voice as he yanked his body away, desperately trying to push Sehun to get up, “You’re not coming over again. Hurry before the driver leaves.”

Sehun stared into Baekhyun’s eyes with a firm expression, keeping a strong posture so that Baekhyun wasn’t able to nudge him even a little bit, “I’m not going.”

Baekhyun was starting to sweat, he could already see it, Junmyeon’s amused expression as he came home with Sehun for a second time. Glancing over at the bus doors, Baekhyun knew he only had a few more seconds before they closed and he was stuck with Sehun for the night.

Suddenly launching out of his seat, Baekhyun pulled on Sehun’s arm, grabbing his briefcase as well, “Come on, I’ll go to your place instead.”

A smile quickly appeared on Sehun’s face, obviously pleased with this change in plans. All of a sudden he became obedient, standing up and allowing Baekhyun to drag him over to the door. As soon as they got off, the doors shut behind them, and the bus quickly pulled away.

Baekhyun sighed quietly, clutching his briefcase close to his body. At least he had avoided one disaster. The extra stress in his life was not appreciated though, and he glared over at Sehun as they stood silently together at the bus stop. 

“You’re not allowed to pull another stunt like that Sehun!” Baekhyun shouted quietly, slapping the taller on the arm to accentuate his displeasure.

Sehun just continued smiling, pulling his backpack over one of his arms as he stared down at Baekhyun. Baekhyun didn’t like the look in his eyes, it was clear Sehun had no intention of listening to him. But he wasn’t surprised, it was the demon he was dealing with after all.

“Come on, my place is pretty close.” Sehun nudged his head before he started to walk off.

Baekhyun sighed again before following him, lowering his briefcase to his side. He was feeling tired and irritated, but there was a corner of his mind that was looking forward to resting on Sehun’s shoulder again. 

Just as Sehun described, it didn’t take long until they approached his apartment building. Baekhyun stood close to Sehun inside the elevator once they got inside, resting against him a little, anxious to lay down and fall asleep. If the ride was any longer Baekhyun might have have closed his eyes and dozed off for a minute, but the doors soon opened and they started moving again.

Walking slowly down the hall, they eventually stopped together at one of the doors, and Sehun opened it without even unlocking it first. As they stepped inside, Baekhyun heard the low murmur of a television, and quickly spotted a young man seated on the floor in front of it.

The man looked over at them both, and a quizzical expression quickly grew on his face after examining Baekhyun for a short moment, paying special attention to his clothes and the briefcase in his hands.

“Sehun, you’re not getting that desperate for money are you?”

_Fantastic._ Baekhyun thought. That’s exactly what he needed people to think of him. A desperate and lonely homosexual paying a college student for a good time.

Sehun laughed lightly, kicking off his shoes before stepping further into the room, “This is Baekhyun, the guy I ride the bus with.”

“Ohhh.” The man answered, eyeing Baekhyun again as he thought to himself, making Baekhyun feel curious what exactly he had heard about him.

“This is Jongin, my roommate.” Sehun explained to Baekhyun as he turned to face him.

Baekhyun took off his shoes as well, coming over next to Sehun as he bowed to Jongin slightly, “It’s nice to meet you.”

“Same.” Jongin answered, a small smile creeping onto his lips that he was obviously trying to fight back.

“We’ll be in my room.” Sehun quickly interrupted as he started to walk towards his door, seeming almost anxious to get away from Jongin.

Baekhyun followed him, entering Sehun’s room with him before Sehun shut the door. Looking around, Baekhyun was surprised to discover that Sehun’s room was very neat and clean. It was especially impressive for a college student.

“Here, I’ll just put this over here.” Sehun offered as he took Baekhyun’s briefcase, setting it on his desk along with his backpack.

Baekhyun came further into the room, aimlessly wandering towards the bed as he looked around. He felt a knot forming in his stomach, wondering why he was even here. He was so desperate to make sure Sehun didn’t follow him home, that he hadn’t really contemplated why Sehun even wanted to in the first place. Sehun had always been a mischievous little demon, but lately he had been acting a little odd. Baekhyun didn’t really want to think too hard about his behavior, because it seemed an awful lot like flirting.

“You can wear this.” Sehun smiled, handing Baekhyun a shirt and a pair of his shorts.

“Thanks.” Baekhyun replied quietly, carefully taking them from Sehun.

“You can go wash off first if you want.” Sehun spoke as he started to take off his hoodie, pulling it over his head and consequently exposing his torso for a moment. Baekhyun gulped as he stared at Sehun’s abs, enjoying the sight of it a little too much for his own comfort.

“Sure.” Baekhyun answered, having to avert his eyes once he noticed Sehun taking off his shirt as well.

Hurrying out of the room to find the bathroom, Baekhyun quickly found the appropriate door. Thankfully the bathroom was also clean, and Baekhyun was able to easily adjust to the small amount of space. It didn’t take long before he hopped in the shower and started to wash off.

As he shampooed his hair, he heard Sehun talking to Jongin outside of the door, but the sound of falling water made it impossible to decipher what they were saying. Once again he began to wonder what Jongin had heard about him. Baekhyun found it strange that Jongin even knew who he was. Why would Sehun ever bring him up? His stomach started churning again, thinking of Sehun telling his friends about him. There was one reason for it that instantly came to mind.

Continuing to spin over these thoughts, Baekhyun lost track of time as he mindlessly washed himself off. Eventually he heard the door open, and he watched nervously as Sehun stepped inside.

“Almost done?” Sehun asked, the upper half of his body still bare, the vision of it clear to Baekhyun through the glass of the shower door.

“Y-Yes!” He stuttered, “I’m done right now.”

“Okay.”

Baekhyun sighed as he watched Sehun close the door again, relieved that he didn’t attempt to come inside. Shutting off the water and quickly getting out, Baekhyun dried himself off with a fresh towel. He stared at himself in the mirror as he rubbed the towel against his hair, the sophisticated style he was previously wearing now washed away. 

Putting on Sehun’s clothes, the professional and mature appearance Baekhyun usually gave off quickly disappeared. When he was wearing casual clothes like this, and his fluffy hair was gently laying against his forehead, he gave off such a soft and boyish feeling. He easily could have been mistaken for a student the same age as Sehun.

Coming out of the bathroom, he spotted Sehun waiting for him in the hall. Sehun smiled at him warmly, looking him up and down for a short moment. Baekhyun’s small body was almost swallowed up by the large shirt he was wearing.

“Cute.” Sehun eventually complimented him, walking past him to get inside the bathroom.

Baekhyun blushed, remaining still in the hallway as he listened to Sehun shutting the door. This was the second time now that Sehun had so openly admired his appearance. After fretting over it for a while, Baekhyun suddenly brushed the idea off, remembering the difference in their age. Sehun was so young and handsome, there was no way he would be interested in someone of Baekhyun’s age. Sehun was just toying with him like usual.

Still, even as Baekhyun walked towards the bedroom, he became curious again as to why Sehun was so adamant about being with him tonight. Maybe he would ask him later. There had to be a more logical reason behind it.

Baekhyun set his clothes on the desk next to his briefcase, and then grabbed his phone from the pocket of his coat. Going over to the bed, Baekhyun sat down as he unlocked his phone, deciding to check on some e-mails as he waited for Sehun, maintaining his usual bus ride habit. Time passed quickly as he responded to a few of them, and Sehun entered the room as Baekhyun was still typing.

“E-mails?” Sehun asked, putting the pants he was previously wearing into a hamper.

Baekhyun glanced up briefly, continuing to type as he spoke, “Yeah, sorry, I’m almost done.”

Baekhyun hardly noticed as Sehun climbed onto the bed behind him, scooting closer to him across the sheets. But he soon felt Sehun place his legs on either side of him, and his heart pounded as Sehun pressed his body up against his back. Baekhyun’s hands froze for a moment, breathing heavily as Sehun’s arms wrapped around him as well, holding him close against his chest.

Gulping nervously, Baekhyun tried his best to continue writing his e-mail, figuring that this wasn’t that different to Sehun’s behavior on the bus. It was just the new location that changed the intimacy of their position. Nonetheless, it was difficult for him to concentrate, and he made many mistakes while typing.

It only got worse once he felt Sehun start to move his hands, gripping onto his shoulders. Squeezing them gently, Sehun began to massage his neck with his thumbs, rubbing them softly against his skin. Baekhyun could feel his heart racing, and he tried to take a few deep breaths to calm himself. His fingers moved slowly across the keyboard of his phone, his mind becoming a complete blur as his attention shifted more and more to Sehun’s hands. Each rub of Sehun’s fingers sent him a pleasurable sensation, the tension in his body melting away from the gentle massage.

Although it made Baekhyun feel nervous at first, Sehun’s soothing touch soon eased Baekhyun’s mind as well, as if he were being coaxed into a relaxing dream. Eventually Baekhyun shut his eyes, at last giving up on finishing his e-mail. He slowly shut off his phone, lowering it to his lap as he laid back against Sehun’s body.

Sehun’s hands continued to caress him softly, but as Baekhyun relaxed more, their focus soon changed. Baekhyun shivered as he felt Sehun’s fingertips run down his neck, sneaking underneath the collar of his shirt. Sehun pushed the fabric aside, exposing Baekhyun’s neck more as he traced the line of his collar bone. Baekhyun tilted his head as he let out a weak breath, immensely enjoying the feeling as Sehun pulled down the sleeve of his shirt, revealing the majority of his shoulder. He continued to gently run his fingers across Baekhyun’s skin, going back and forth several times from the nape of his neck to end of his shoulder. With each pass of Sehun’s hand, Baekhyun became heavier, pressing harder against Sehun’s body as he relaxed more. He felt Sehun sink his face in closer to his neck, his lips tickling Baekhyun’s ear as he whispered to him softly.

“Does it feel good Baekhyunnie?”

Baekhyun felt his chest tighten, but he still nodded slowly in response to Sehun, making a small mumble to let Sehun know he liked it. The breath from Sehun’s lips moved away from his ear, following his hand as it moved along Baekhyun’s shoulder. Reaching the end, Sehun slowly moved his hand down Baekhyun’s arm, placing his palm against Baekhyun’s skin. Sinking closer to Baekhyun again, he pressed his lips against Baekhyun’s shoulder, kissing it gently. Baekhyun felt a strong tug at his heart, and gasped quietly from the tingle of Sehun’s lips against his skin.

Moving his hand again, Sehun stayed underneath Baekhyun’s shirt, keeping his palm flat against Baekhyun’s chest as he dragged it across his skin. His lips followed the slow movement, and placed another kiss along the nape of Baekhyun’s neck. Baekhyun shivered, finding this kiss even more enjoyable than the last, the closer he got to his neck the more sensitive it felt. 

Skimming across his skin, Sehun didn’t eve bother to lift his lips before pressing them down again on Baekhyun’s neck. Baekhyun let out another weak breath, his mind slowly slipping into euphoria from the pleasure of Sehun’s touch. The sensation of Sehun’s fingers trailing up his neck was heightened from his relaxed mood, and there was no resistance in his body as Sehun gently turned his chin towards him, pressing their lips together in a heavy kiss. 

Baekhyun felt as if his entire body had suddenly liquified into a puddle, every part of him melting from the soft feeling of their kiss. Sehun’s lips were warm and gentle, just as deceptive as his angelic appearance. But Baekhyun was all too familiar with Sehun’s duplicity, and quickly recognized the demon coming through as Sehun continued kissing him, each press of his lips becoming more heated. The passion with which Sehun kissed him awoke Baekhyun from his relaxed state, riling him up more and more with each press of their lips, until Baekhyun eventually realized how much danger he was in.

“Water!” Baekhyun suddenly shouted as he sprang up from the bed, taking a heavy breath before speaking again, “I need some water.”

A playful smile slowly grew on Sehun’s lips as he stared at Baekhyun, remaining silent for a long while before he finally answered, “Anything else?”

Baekhyun turned his face away, positive that his cheeks were burning red at the moment. He needed some time alone, some time to calm down and think to himself. The longer Sehun was gone the better.

“I’m hungry.” Baekhyun lied, his stomach too twisted up in knots to even think about eating.

“Okay, I’ll try to find something.” Sehun replied as he stood up, stepping close to Baekhyun to gently squeeze his waist, “Be right back.”

Baekhyun continued staring down at the floor as he listened to Sehun’s footsteps leaving the room. Once the door closed, Baekhyun let out a long exhaling breath, flopping back down onto the bed.

There was no longer any doubt, Sehun was making a move on him. But Baekhyun was far more alarmed about something else, about how much he liked it. How he wanted Sehun to keep going, and how he would have let Sehun go further.

Baekhyun’s cheeks started burning again, wondering if Sehun had that in mind. Maybe that was the reason he was so determined to be with him tonight. 

Baekhyun wasn’t sure if he’d be able to resist Sehun again, or ever. After all, he had never been good at saying no to Sehun, because he didn’t want to. He liked giving Sehun what he wanted. But this time, Baekhyun feared the consequences. 

Repeating the memory of their kisses in his mind, Baekhyun wasn’t sure what to do. He probably should have seen this coming sooner, before he got himself into the situation of spending all night at Sehun’s place. Now he was stuck here, without much time to think things over first.

“Sorry, we only have instant ramen.” Sehun suddenly interrupted Baekhyun’s thoughts as he entered the room, holding a cup of noodles and a glass of water.

“That’s fine.” Baekhyun answered, the smell of the food actually making him hungry now.

Sehun sat down next to Baekhyun, handing him the water first as he held onto the food. Baekhyun took a long sip, setting the glass down on the end table once he was done. He took the ramen from Sehun next, noticing that Sehun was holding two pairs of chopsticks.

“Mind if we share?” Sehun asked as he scooted closer to Baekhyun.

“Sure.” Baekhyun replied nervously, not entirely ready to feel Sehun’s body pressed up against his own again, “I probably wouldn’t finish this anyway.”

“When was the last time you had instant ramen?” Sehun laughed a little before bringing his first bite of noodles to his mouth.

“Not too long ago actually.” Baekhyun laughed as well, “They have it in the cafeteria at work. I get it sometimes.”

Sehun smiled as he swallowed his bite, his charming expression making Baekhyun melt inside again. How did Sehun have so much power over his emotions like this?

Ignoring his beating heart, Baekhyun took his first bite, slurping the long chain of noodles up into his mouth. Sehun waited patiently for his turn, keeping his eyes on Baekhyun as he ate.

“You know, you look really young, younger than me even.”

“I do not.” Baekhyun retorted with a mouthful of noodles, “You don’t have to lie.”

“You really do, I’m not lying.” Sehun answered in a serious tone, “You have a cute face, it makes you look younger.”

Baekhyun stared at Sehun thoughtfully as he swallowed his food, realizing that Sehun was actually giving him his honest opinion. Compiling this compliment with every other one he had given him, it seemed that Sehun really was attracted to him, and it made Baekhyun blush again. He didn’t feel worthy of gaining the attention of such a perfect looking person.

He watched silently as Sehun took a turn, bringing another string of noodles to his mouth. Right then, Baekhyun actually felt younger again, sitting on Sehun’s bed late at night, eating a cup of noodles together. He didn’t mind the thought of spending more nights like this. 

Sharing the noodles back and forth, they eventually finished the container, and Sehun took it from Baekhyun to put in the kitchen. Baekhyun laid down in Sehun’s bed, getting comfortable under the covers as he waited for him to come back. Closing his eyes, Baekhyun took a deep breath of the sheets, recognizing Sehun’s pleasant smell.

Eventually Sehun returned, and the lights in the room went off before Sehun started making his way towards the bed. Baekhyun felt his stomach churning again as Sehun crawled under he covers next to him, scooting increasingly closer until their bodies were pressed up against each other. 

“Come here.” Sehun spoke softly, gently pulling on Baekhyun’s arm to try and turn him around, “Lay on my shoulder.”

Baekhyun couldn’t resist the invitation, since it’s what he wanted to do from the beginning anyway, and he quickly turned around. He snuggled up close to Sehun’s body, resting his head comfortably on Sehun’s shoulder as he placed his hand on Sehun’s chest. He exhaled slowly, once again appreciating the wonderful feeling of cuddling with Sehun like this. 

Without being able to see, he could only feel as Sehun’s face moved closer to him, placing a gentle kiss against his forehead. He listened as Sehun spoke to him quietly, squeezing Baekhyun even closer against him with his arm.

“Goodnight Baekhyunnie.”  
  
  
  
**Wednesday 9:17 AM**  
  
  
“You have a delivery.”

Baekhyun looked up from his work to see a warm smile from his colleague, a friendly young woman who worked at the front desk. She was holding a large bouquet of flowers, and Baekhyun quickly stood up to take them from her.

“Thanks.” Baekhyun smiled back.

“Don’t thank me, thank the person on the card.” She giggled, taking her leave now that she had made the delivery.

Baekhyun felt his heart beat nervously as he stared at the small envelope tucked away in the flowers, wondering who it might be from. His heart began to race even faster as the possibility of Sehun instantly came to mind, considering everything that happened the other night. He took a deep breath as he reached for the card, removing it from the flowers. Opening it carefully, Baekhyun pulled out the small note concealed inside.  
  


_I hope these flowers make you a smile, because your smile is even more beautiful than an entire garden of flowers._

Baekhyun flipped the card over, hoping to find a name on it somewhere, but the back was empty. Looking at the envelope again, Baekhyun failed to find a name on it as well. A little frustrated, Baekhyun read the note again, trying to figure out who it might be from. Reading the words slowly, his heart beat rapidly again as he imagined Sehun writing him this message.

Placing the flowers on a nice spot on his desk, Baekhyun eventually got back to work, occasionally glancing at the bouquet as he continued to wonder who sent them to him. But as the hours slipped by, Sehun was the only person that remained in his thoughts, and it made him blush each time he stared at the flowers.

“Hey.” Chanyeol smiled, leaning on the wall of Baekhyun’s cubicle, “Did you take your lunch break yet?”

“No, not yet.” Baekhyun smiled as well, relaxing back in his seat, “I was just about to.”

Chanyeol’s eyes glanced to the bouquet of flowers sitting on Baekhyun’s desk, but after examining them for a moment, he decided not to say anything.

“Come on, we can eat together.”

Baekhyun quickly got out of his seat, grabbing his phone before he followed Chanyeol out of his cubicle. As soon as they arrived at the cafeteria Chanyeol went to pick out a table to sit at, while Baekhyun went to purchase something to eat. Looking over the selection of food, Baekhyun’s eyes stopped once they landed on the instant ramen. He didn’t want to eat it again, but the memory of the other night made him smile.

Joining Chanyeol at the table, Baekhyun sat down with his tray of food. After getting adjusted in his seat, he quickly started to eat his meal, excited to fill his belly with a warm meal. Chanyeol watched Baekhyun momentarily as he took a large bite, and then he glanced down at the table, pushing his food with his chopsticks.

“…Do you like the flowers?”

Baekhyun slowly glanced up at Chanyeol, swallowing his large mouthful before staring at him uncomfortably for a moment, “They were from you?”

“Yeah.” Chanyeol smiled shyly, “I thought they’d make you happy.”

_Oh._ Baekhyun thought, the truth much less appealing than he was hoping for. In that moment, Baekhyun realized just how much he wished they were from Sehun, and how happy that would have actually made him. 

“…Chanyeol…I…” Baekhyun sighed quietly, having difficulty finding the right words to say.

Chanyeol’s warm expression quickly dimmed, noticing that Baekhyun was far from being thrilled about the present. He looked down at the table again, his eyes brooding for a moment before he interrupted Baekhyun.

“…Do you remember anything about the private conversation we had at the club?”

Baekhyun stared at Chanyeol curiously, wondering why he was suddenly mentioning it, “…No I don’t. Was it important?”

Chanyeol’s mouth pulled into an uncomfortable expression, looking upset as he reflected on their conversation, “…You’re not actually interested in that kid, are you?”

Baekhyun felt his heart pound, apparently he did a lot of talking that night, “…You mean Sehun?”

“Yeah, whatever his name is.” Chanyeol sighed, “That kid you ride the bus with.”

“He’s not a kid.” Baekhyun replied, feeling like he needed to defend Sehun’s age for his own self as well, “He’s an adult.”

“Barely.” Chanyeol scoffed with an annoyed tap of his finger on the table, “You even called him a kid yourself.” 

Baekhyun wet his lips nervously, glancing down at his tray of food, “…Yeah well…He really is an adult.”

Chanyeol examined Baekhyun’s expression for a long moment, not really liking where this was going, “…So how do you feel about him? Tell me the truth this time.”

Baekhyun exhaled slowly, wondering what exactly he had already told Chanyeol about Sehun. Everything had been happening so fast lately, Baekhyun was only just starting to sort his feelings about it all. 

“…I don’t know.” Baekhyun answered quietly, nervously gripping his hands together in his lap. “I’ve always really cared for him…but recently things have changed between us…and I’m still trying to figure it out.”

“What’s changed?” Chanyeol asked suddenly, uncomfortable with what that might mean.

Baekhyun blushed, lowering his face to hide his expression, “…We…the other night…I was over at his place…and we made out.”

Chanyeol went quiet, seeming to fume for a long while before he finally spoke again, “Do you like him more than me?”

Baekhyun sighed, looking up at Chanyeol again as he gave him a sympathetic expression, “You’ll always be my good friend Chanyeol, but I just don’t see you as anything more than that.”

Chanyeol remained still for a brief moment, until he suddenly rose from his seat, grabbing his food off the table. He turned his back to Baekhyun, pausing temporarily to speak.

“I need some time alone.”

Baekhyun watched Chanyeol leave with a heavy heart, hoping he would recover soon. It wasn’t the first time he had turned Chanyeol down over the long years of their friendship, but it seemed like this would finally be the last.  
  


………….………….………….………….………….………….………….………….………….………….………….………….………….………….………

Baekhyun stared out the window, his stomach tying up in knots as the bus got increasingly closer to Chungmuro station. He still wasn’t ready to give Sehun an answer, but he feared his inability to resist Sehun’s charms and possibly end up in another intimate situation. He needed more time to think, and he needed to be firm.

Watching as the bus came to a slow stop, Baekhyun spotted Sehun waiting outside, looking as perfectly handsome as ever. He was staring at his phone, but soon tucked it away once he realized the bus had arrived. Somehow he made even just that simple act look like it belonged in a movie. Staring at Sehun’s mouth, Baekhyun witnessed his tongue dart out to wet his lips. It was so simple, yet so incredibly appealing. Baekhyun gulped, already feeling weak.

Walking behind the line of people filing inside, Sehun stepped on board, moving slowly as he waited for his turn to sit down. His eyes landed on Baekhyun once he came into view, and Baekhyun’s heart instantly tightened, watching a playful smile grow on Sehun’s lips. Shit. Baekhyun cursed to himself, feeling his hands start to sweat.

Sliding into the seat next to him, Sehun tossed his backpack on the floor, a smile still on his face as he stared over at Baekhyun.

“Waiting for me?”

Baekhyun turned his face away, hoping to be less affected by Sehun’s manipulation if he wasn’t looking at him, “Just spacing out.”

There was an odd break of silence, and Baekhyun felt Sehun’s eyes on him for a long moment, perhaps as he tried to analyze his mood. 

“Feeling tired?” Sehun eventually asked, scooting closer to Baekhyun as he adjusted in his seat.

“Yeah.”

“Me too.” Sehun sighed, running his hand through his hair, “Class felt extra long today.”

Baekhyun took a deep breath, glancing over at Sehun and watching as his hair fell back down onto his forehead. 

“Did you want to lay on me?” Sehun smiled as he patted his shoulder.

Baekhyun shook his head, “I’ll be fine.”

Sehun stared at Baekhyun for another long moment before lowering in his seat, sinking closer to Baekhyun to place his chin on his shoulder. He closed his eyes, exhaling again as he got comfortable.

Baekhyun didn’t disturb him, allowing Sehun to drift off into a relaxing nap, soft breaths soon escaping the younger’s lips. Baekhyun attempted to distract himself with his phone, going over some old messages as he waited for the bus to arrive at Sehun’s stop.

Once they were finally there, Baekhyun nudged Sehun gently, able to wake him easily from his light sleep, “We’re at your stop.”

Sehun opened his eyes, glancing around for a moment before looking back at Baekhyun. He slowly sat up in his seat, his expression softening as he continued to stare at Baekhyun.

“…I was hoping you could come over again.”

Baekhyun swallowed a deep breath, tempted by Sehun’s sincere expression and the thought of spending another night with him. He had to remind himself to be strong, that he needed to sort out his feelings before he possibly dug himself into a deeper hole.

“Not tonight. I have a lot of work I need to take care of.”

“Oh…okay.” Sehun answered in obvious disappointment, “I guess I’ll see you on Friday then.”

“See you Friday.” Baekhyun replied softly, still fighting himself as the desire to go with Sehun suddenly became stronger.

He watched remorsefully as Sehun stood up from his seat, grabbing his backpack and slinging it over his shoulder. Without another word, he quickly walked down the aisle and disappeared out the door.

Baekhyun had never felt so lonely before, sitting by himself as the bus slowly pulled away.  
  
  
  
**Friday 6:13 PM**  
  
  
All day Thursday Baekhyun didn’t stop thinking about Sehun. Even while he was working, Sehun remained in the back of his mind, knowing he would see him again on the following day. But no matter how desperate Baekhyun was to sort out his feelings, there was no way to force the answer. Maybe he just needed to spend another night with Sehun after all, to have a long talk with him and figure out their feelings together, to make sure that Sehun was even serious about it. Although his sincere expression the other night had already convinced Baekhyun that he was.

Still, the idea of dating a young college student made Baekhyun feel a little uneasy. The uncertainty of it all, the judgement from others, the difference in their age. There were so many reasons to say no. And yet, the small and quiet _yes_ persisted in his thoughts.

It felt torturously long for the bus to arrive at Chungmuro station that night. Baekhyun’s stomach was twisting more than ever, his hands clammy with sweat as he wrung them nervously together. Staring out the window in anticipation, he watched as the bus came to a gradual stop.

But Sehun wasn’t there. Looking back and forth anxiously, Baekhyun continued to try and find him amongst the small group of people waiting at the station. But as they entered the bus one by one, Sehun’s face never appeared. Baekhyun looked out the window again, hoping he might see Sehun desperately dashing towards the bus. However, there was no sign of him as the bus started to slowly pull away, and Baekhyun’s face dimmed in sadness.

Maybe Sehun was just late. Or maybe he caught a cold. These were the first thoughts that came to Baekhyun’s mind, since these things had happened before. But after a short while of sitting on the bus alone, he began to anxiously wonder if it was his fault. If Sehun was feeling rejected after he refused to go with him the other night.

Agonizing over the possibility of it, Baekhyun desperately wanted to send Sehun a text, to ask where he was and see if he was okay. Unfortunately, he didn’t have Sehun’s number. Sehun had offered it to him before, but Baekhyun didn’t take him seriously, and refused to accept it. If only Sehun had offered it to him in a normal way, Baekhyun probably would have added it in his phone. But instead, Sehun had given it to him a slip of paper, along with a drawing of heart, a smooching face, and the words _‘call me.’_ Now that Baekhyun thought about it, Sehun must have been flirting with him even back then. Sighing as he stared at his phone, Baekhyun scolded himself for not at least keeping the piece of paper.

With each stop of the bus, Baekhyun became more and more worried about Sehun, until he eventually convinced himself that it was all his fault and that Sehun was probably sulking by himself in heartache.

The thought of it was unbearable to Baekhyun, and as the bus finally arrived at Sehun’s stop, Baekhyun didn’t hesitate to grab his things. Quickly rushing off the bus, he continued to move in a hurry as he made his way towards Sehun’s apartment.

Even the elevator felt like it was taking too long, and Baekhyun waited impatiently for it to reach Sehun’s floor. Once the doors opened, Baekhyun started moving quickly again, briskly walking down the hallway to reach Sehun’s door.

Extending his hand, Baekhyun made a gentle knock on the door, waiting a moment for someone to answer. Standing there waiting, Baekhyun started to lose his patience again. He took a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself until he decided to knock on the door again, louder this time.

The door suddenly swung open, and Jongin stared at Baekhyun in surprise, his wet hair indicating that he had probably just gotten out of the shower, “Oh, hi. Mr. Byun, right?”

“Yes, hello. Is Sehun here?”

Jongin smiled a little, his eyebrows raising into further curiosity, “No, he had to stay late for class. I think he has a test coming up.”

Oh. Baekhyun thought, suddenly feeling embarrassed, realizing he looked desperate to see Sehun and there wasn’t even a problem. He could feel his cheeks getting hot as he stared at Jongin’s amused expression. 

“…I see…Thank you…” Baekhyun answered slowly, averting his eyes to the floor, “…Could you please not tell him that I came?”

“Are you sure?” Jongin replied, his smile present in his voice, “I’m sure he’d like to see you. I don’t mind if you wait here.”

Baekhyun wanted to shrink into the floor and disappear, the embarrassment too much for him to bear, “…It’s okay, I’ll see him on Monday. He’s probably tired. I just wanted to make sure nothing was wrong.”

“He seemed fine this morning.” Jongin answered, peering at Baekhyun curiously as if he wanted to know more.

“Good.” Baekhyun smiled nervously, looking up at Jongin again as he gave him a small wave, “Thanks again, bye.”

Jongin watched as Baekhyun turned around, quickly making his way back towards the elevator. He hesitated a moment, wondering if there was anything he could do to convince Baekhyun to stay. But he soon gave up, closing the door once Baekhyun rounded the corner of the hallway.

Baekhyun stared down at his feet as they stepped quickly down the hallway, his cheeks still burning with embarrassment. He hoped Jongin really wouldn’t tell Sehun about his visit, but he strongly doubted he would keep it a secret. He knew if it was him, he would definitely tell. He needed to think of an excuse, a better reason for his sudden visit. As long as yesterday felt, the time until Monday was going to feel torturously slow.

“Baekhyun?”

Baekhyun suddenly stopped, instantly recognizing Sehun’s voice. He slowly raised his head, discovering that Sehun was standing closely in front of him. He felt his stomach drop, mortified that he had been caught. Clutching tightly onto his briefcase, Baekhyun tried to think of something to say. But his voice seized up in his throat as he stared into Sehun’s eyes, watching as they filled with a tender warmth. He had never seen Sehun make such a happy face before, a tinge of relief and elated excitement detectable in his features. As if seeing Baekhyun was a much needed breath of fresh air.

Bounding forward, Sehun didn’t even wait for Baekhyun to respond, and quickly wrapped his arms around him. Suddenly pulled into Sehun’s embrace, Baekhyun barely had time to react before he felt Sehun’s lips upon his own. He pressed their lips together tightly, the happiness Baekhyun saw in Sehun’s eyes echoed in their kiss. Baekhyun reciprocated the feeling, slowly melting into it as Sehun held the kiss, also finding comfort in Sehun’s presence. He felt Sehun’s hands tightly gripping onto his waist as they began to move their lips together, continuing to press them hard against each other. 

Baekhyun’s embarrassment and anxiety washed away with each kiss, until he felt nothing but joy in that moment. All his fears and concerns were silenced, the quiet _yes_ becoming louder in his head until it drowned out any doubts. If it meant feeling this way, Baekhyun didn’t care what the consequences were.

Breaking their lips apart, Sehun stared into Baekhyun’s eyes for a short moment, his expression still brimming with happiness, “I’m so glad you’re here. You scared me the other day.”

Baekhyun gave Sehun an apologetic smile, realizing his concerns about hurting Sehun’s feelings weren’t misplaced after all, “…Sorry Sehun…I just needed some time to think.”

“I figured you did. But you were acting so distant, it worried me.”

Baekhyun leaned forward again, burying his face in Sehun’s chest as he wrapped his arms around him as well. He took a deep breath, appreciating the feeling of holding onto him. Sehun smiled, moving one of his hands to Baekhyun’s hair, petting his head softly. Baekhyun closed his eyes, relaxing from the gentle touch of Sehun’s hand.

“Let’s go to my place.” Baekhyun offered, preferring to be alone without Sehun’s roommate around.

“Okay.” Sehun replied in a warm voice, “You’re not worried anymore about anyone seeing us?”

“No.” Baekhyun smiled, only amused by the thought of it now, “I can just tell them the truth this time.”

“That you’re dating a young college kid?” Sehun asked in a teasing tone.

Baekhyun smacked his arm with a laugh, stepping away from him to look up at his face, “You’re a good catch though.”

Sehun stared down at Baekhyun with a smile, reaching for Baekhyun’s hand to hold it gently, “So are you.”

A part of Baekhyun felt like laughing from the cheesy compliment, but he enjoyed hearing it too much, and instead only blushed. If it was coming from Sehun, he could listen to saccharine statements like that all day long. A shy smile appeared on his face as he lowered his head, staring at their interlocked hands.

“Should we watch a movie?” Sehun asked, enjoying the bashful expression on Baekhyun’s face.

Baekhyun quickly nodded, looking up at Sehun again, “I’d love to.”

“Because I look like a boyfriend?” Sehun smiled, amused by the memory of those words.

Baekhyun tilted his head slightly, confused by what Sehun meant, “What?”

Sehun laughed, pulling Baekhyun’s hand to start walking with him towards the elevator, “It’s something you said when you were drunk. That you wanted to watch a movie with me because I look like a boyfriend.”

Baekhyun laughed as well, quickly realizing what he had tried to tell Sehun, “Oh, no no, I meant that I’ve always thought you looked like the perfect boyfriend to cuddle up with on a couch and watch a movie with.”

“Ohhh, that makes more sense.” Sehun smiled, watching as the doors to the elevator opened, “That’s kind of funny actually.”

Baekhyun glanced over at Sehun curiously as they stepped inside, “Why?”

“I always thought you looked perfect to cuddle with too.”

Baekhyun stared at Sehun’s face for a long moment, feeling himself blush again, “Really?”

“Yeah, why do you think I sat next to you the first time?” Sehun answered as he pressed the button for the main floor.

“…I thought it was just random.” Baekhyun replied quietly, he had never really thought about it before.

Sehun turned to face Baekhyun again, moving his hands to hold onto Baekhyun’s waist as he continued smiling at him, “No, it wasn’t random. I knew I might fall asleep, so I wanted to make sure to sit next to someone I could trust. And then I saw you. You were busy on your phone like always, dressed in your nice work clothes. I couldn’t help thinking you looked so tiny and cute. I wanted to wrap my arms around you and fall asleep.”

Baekhyun laughed a little, surprised to hear Sehun say that, “Is that really what you thought?”

Sehun nodded, staring affectionally at Baekhyun, “Yeah, it is. I’ve wanted to cuddle with you ever since.”

Baekhyun smiled as he stepped forward, resting his head against Sehun’s chest. He felt Sehun wrap his arms around him, holding him close as he pressed a kiss on top of his head.

“You can cuddle with me whenever you want now.” Baekhyun replied softly, wrapping his hands around Sehun as well. 

Sehun lowered his face to give Baekhyun another kiss on the cheek, elated with the idea of holding Baekhyun in his arms whenever he wanted. He started to imagine that night in his mind, curled up together on the couch as they watched a movie, Baekhyun’s small body resting against his own underneath a warm blanket. He looked forward to sharing some popcorn, popping a few kernels inside Baekhyun’s mouth before kissing his salty lips. He couldn’t wait to do small things like that with him, to relax together and just enjoy being boyfriends.

“Do you have any popcorn?” Sehun suddenly asked.

“No, I don’t.” Baekhyun answered with a small shake of his head, “Did you want some?”

“Yeah.” Sehun smiled, pulling Baekhyun closer to rest his head on top of Baekhyun’s, “We should get some.”

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank the person who came up with this prompt! I really enjoyed writing it, so I hope they and all of you enjoyed the outcome too! I would also like to thank the mods of this fic fest for all their hard work in making this event possible :) I'm looking forward to all the Sebaek fics to read!


End file.
